


Who Can You Trust?

by Eziali



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eziali/pseuds/Eziali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero Kiryu, Hanabusa Aidou, and Senri Shiki get kidnapped at the Cross' Academy Halloween Ball by Rido Kurans minions. Rido wants to turn the three into the perfect sex slaves Chimeras (Half-animal hybrids) they escape when an accident happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

 

**_Chapter 1: Taken_ **

 

On the night of Hallows Eve it was an unusually quiet dark night at Cross’ Academy there wasn’t a single sound. However in the background of this magnificent school was a mansion where a very sinister celebration occurring. Cross’ Academy was hosting a Halloween Ball for the first time since its opening. Inside the beautiful mansion there was a monstrous crowd of teens gathered on the dance floor celebrating the holiday in an orgy of the flesh. In the ballroom there were three teens who didn’t participate in the festivities.

“I can’t believe we had to come to this party.” the teen with silver hair and lilac eyes wearing a pirates costume spoke to his two companions. “Well it was either come to the party or stay at home doing nothing.” the blond-haired teen with ocean blue eyes wearing a wizard costume spoke in response. “Yeah well doing nothing is better than this torture.” the brunette with pale grey eyes wearing a Mad Hatter costume said.  The silverettes eyes narrowed and looked back at the blond teen. “That’s right Hana why did you bring us here.” Aidou started to sweat and backed away from his silver-haired friend. “Come on Zero I thought it would be good for us to get out and stop moping.” Zero sighed and looked at his friend. “Obviously your plan to make us feel better failed. Now we are in the corner of the room surrounded by couples.” The so far silent brunette looked up from the floor and his gaze shifted over to Zero. “It’s not that bad I mean at least we’re nowhere near them.” Zero looks at his friend and smiled. “Your right Senri there’s no reason to be upset. Now let’s enjoy the party.” He ran off followed by a laughing Aidou and Senri.

 

In the basement of a darkened Victorian mansion, two mysterious men were plotting an evil scheme. "We need to hurry, the Master will be mad if we’re late.” The dark figure spoke to the man next to him. “I know you fool. Now tell me who we’re after so we can leave.” The dark figure handed the file over to his boss. The leader reads over the files and smirks. “Zero Kiryu, Hanabusa Aidou, and Senri Shiki, Perfect. Hidan get Naraku and let’s go.” Hidan ran off leaving the dark figure to themselves. The figure looked back at the picture of the three teens smiling. They smirked.  "This will be a great reunion. Brother." They put down the file and left the room.

 

Zero, Aidou, and Senri danced in the large crowd not caring if someone bumped into them. “I’m glad we came.” Zero shouted over the loud music. Aidou and Senri nodded back at him. “Hey let’s get some drinks.” Aidou shouted to his two friends. “Okay.” They replied. The trio made their way out the crowd and went over to one of the waiters carrying drinks. They each grabbed a drink and went over to their table. They hadn’t noticed the waiter grin evilly at their backs.

“Whoa, why do I feel so dizzy?” Zero questioned as he placed his now empty glass down. Aidou and Senri copied his movement and wondered the same thing. It wasn't like vampires could get drunk. "Maybe we just need some air.” Aidou suggested weakly while standing. Zero and Senri nod in agreement and followed his motions.

When the trio finally made it to the balcony door they noticed it was already occupied by the pureblood Kaname and his fiancée/sister Yuuki Kuran. Zero saw them wrapped in each other’s arms and quickly ran to another exit. Aidou and Senri were quick to follow. Zero ran all the way to the Gardens on the ground floor before he let his tears fall. Aidou and Senri run up to him. “Zero are you okay?” Aidou asked while putting his hand on Zero’s shoulder.

“I-I’m fine it just surprised me.” Zero said trying not to cry. “It’s o-okay d-don’t worry said as he collapsed on the ground. Zero followed Senri into unconsciousness while Aidou was kneeling on the ground. "W-what’s happening?” Aidou mumbled as his vision darkened.

Hidan and Naraku walked out from behind the trees and moved towards the fallen bodies. “Hidan let’s hurry before anyone sees.” Naraku spoke to his partner while throwing Zero over his shoulder and tucked Senri under his arm. “Yes I know why, do you guys talk down to me all the time.” Hidan said with a frown while he picked up Aidou. Naraku sighed and began to walk away from his partner, “Hey Naraku wait up. HEY!” Hidan ran after his partner yelling.

 

The pureblood Kaname Kuran walked towards Chairman Cross’ Office at a fast pace. Cross heard the pureblood knock on his door and hurried to call him in. Kaname took a seat in front of the chairman's desk. “Chairman Cross have you seen Aidou or Shiki they didn’t check-in at the dorm.”Cross looked up from his desk to the vampire in front of him. He stood.

“No I haven’t though I must ask if you have seen Zero since he never came home.” Kaname frowned.

“Well, they might just the walking around the campus.” The pureblood sighed then got up to leave the room greatly worried about his friends. He stopped at the door and turned back to Chairman Cross. “Chairman why did you think I knew where Zero is?” Chairman grinned slyly while his glasses gleamed over, “Just wondering if you saw him.” Kaname looked at Cross curiously and turned to walk out of the room. Chairman Cross sighed and sat down at his desk. He picked up the phone and waited for the recipient to pick up.

**Click**

“Thank you for calling the Hunter’s Association. May I help you?”

“Ah yes I would like to speak with President Kudo.”

“Can I ask you for your ID please?”

“Yes this is Kaien Cross ID: 854797.”

“Hello this is President Kudo. Who am I speaking to?”

“President this is Kaien Cross from Cross’ Academy.”

“Ah, yes Cross. What do you need?”

“Just wondering did you give Zero a mission.”

“No, I don’t recall giving Kiryu a mission. Why do you ask?”

“Oh you're welcome. I have to go into a meeting now.”

“Alright then thank you and take care.”

“Take care.”

**Click**

Chairman Cross put the phone back on the hook with a sigh. “Where could Zero be? Why are Shiki and Aidou missing as well?” Cross walked out at his office for the last time that night.

 

 


	2. The Experiment

_**Chapter 2: The Experiment** _

 

Awaken by the drips of water falling from the ceiling Zero finding himself alone inside a cell-like room. He stood up quickly only to fall back down hold his head in agony. “Damn what happened? Where am I?” He once again tried to stand but this time slowly. “Zero noticed that the cell-like room had a bed in the far corner and a door next to him. He walked towards the door and tried to open the door. “What the Fuck?” Zero yanked on the door handle only to find it locked. He panicked and banged on the door. “Hey someone LET ME OUT!”

With a final scream of aggravation and with a kick of the door Zero gave up. He flopped down on the bed and waited for anything to happen. What seemed like forever the door opened with a resounding thud? Zero shot up and stared at the now open door. “Well hello there Nii-san. It’s nice to see you again,” the dark silhouette walked further into the lightened room as Zero stared at the person in shock. “What are you doing here Ichiru?” Zero spoke faintly. Ichiru chuckled and walked closer to his brother. “Oh, Zero isn’t it obvious I’m the one who kidnapped you.”

Zero was backing away from his brother when his legs hit the edge of the bed he felt back onto it. “But Why…” Ichiru quickly strode over to Zero injecting him with a shot so he couldn’t move. “Don’t worry nii-san all your questions will be answered soon, but now we are on a schedule.” Zero tried to struggle as his brother carried him out of the room. He tried to memorize the turns through the halls but all the halls looked the same. They made their way to room.

As they entered he noticed it was a laboratory. “Ah you finally, you took your time Ichiru-san.” Naraku said while placing a paralyzed Senri on a lab table. Ichiru did the same with Zero. “Hey where’s Hidan with the other subject?” Naraku shrugged as he looked towards the doors when he heard the footsteps approaching. Hidan finally came through the doors with a struggling Aidou behind him. Naraku and Ichiru simultaneously sighed and got another dose of the serum. “Are you really that stupid?” Ichiru spoke to Hidan while Naraku injected the serum into the struggling Aidou. As the teen stopped struggling Naraku and Ichiru simultaneously sighed, and got another dose of the serum. As the teen stopped struggling Naraku picked him up to place the no paralyzed boy on the last lab table. “Hidan why didn’t you paralyze him before you brought him here?” Hidan looked down embarrassed.  “I tried but he froze it before I could get near him.” Naraku just stared at Hidan before he finally spoke. “Hidan did you read their profiles at all.”

“Ahh...No?”

“That’s what I thought. Let me explain what their powers are. Zero Kiryu is an ex-human hunter whose pureblood powers are sealed. Though only few know this. He also has control over nature but mostly uses blood sucking roses in battle. Hanabusa Aidou is a B-class vampire or noble who a world famous scientist. He has control over Ice and water, but mostly uses Ice swords in battle. Senri Shiki is a B-class vampire whose father is a pureblood. He uses blood whips as his primary weapons, but also can change the blood into different weapons and shapes. But you should know this because his father in our master Rido.”Hidan stared at his companion in shock then finally opened his mouth to speak.

“Wait so Kiryu is a secret pureblood no one knows about, Aidou is a genius scientist who could have killed me, and Shiki is the son of our master.” Ichiru smiled and simply answered.

“Yes.”

Hidan fell to the floor and stared down in shock.

Just as Hidan stood back up the all powerful pureblood Rido walked into the room. “Well it looks as if all my new pets are here.” The minions quickly saluted with a “Hello Rido-sama.” Rido ignored them in favor of the three paralyzed boys before him. “Ichiru call the surgeons and tell them to quickly begin the operation. I want these three ready by tonight.” Ichiru saluted again. “Yes Rido-sama.” Rido had an evil grin on his face has he left the room. Ichiru called the surgeons to begin the experiment. While Naraku and Hidan tied down the paralyzed teens. The tied up trio were beginning to feel motion in their arms and legs so they began to struggle. “It seems the serum doesn’t work for long.” Ichiru pondered as he Naraku and Hidan left the room to make room for the now entering surgeons. Just before leaving the room entirely Ichiru caught the head surgeon by the arm. “Be careful you don’t want Rido-sama to kill that precious family of yours do you?” He spoke softly so his partners couldn’t hear him. The surgeon grimaced but bite out a simple reply.

“No.”

“Good.”

When the minions finally left the room the surgeons quickly started to work. The head surgeon who was working on Zero looked at his pleading lilac eyes he whispered a soft, “I’m sorry.”

Simultaneously the surgeons injected the vampires with a serum to alter their DNA.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

With one final heart wrenching scream the boys passed out. The surgeons quickly began to remove and replace body with which their master wanted. As the procedure came to an end one of the more nervous surgeons knocked over a beakers filled with highly explosive chemicals. The lab shook with a resounding BOOM. The unconscious teens were blown from their tables into the wall.

 

As Zero came to he felt his body ache everywhere and could barely move. But he managed to crack his eyes open and saw gigantic flames of amber and ashes falling into his line of sight. He ignored the pain that surged through his body and shot up to see if his friends were alright. He heard a groan to the left of him and saw Shiki hunched over. Zero looked over to his right and saw Aidou staring at the flames breathing heavily. “Senri, Hana-cough- are y-you guys ok?” Zero watched as they struggled to get up. His eyes went back to the flames wondering how they were going to get out of the fire. As he looked around he noticed a collapsed wall that led out to the forest near them. He motioned for his friends to follow him. However, Zero didn’t know if they were lucky or not when he didn’t notice the forest around him. Zero grabs his two friends and runs as fast as he can to get away from the mansion and Rido. When Zero finally stops Aidou and Shiki collapse onto the forest floor, “A-are you guys alright?” he managed to huff out as he collapsed onto the ground. Aidou looks at Zero with a glare. “Z-zero w-when you asked the first time I wasn’t. So why would I be fine after you dragged us a mile!” Zero looked away sheepishly with a pout, “Well, sorry I didn’t know you wanted to get caught by Rido.” As Zero finished his mini rant Senri finally regained his breathe and looked around the forest they were in. He almost missed the small cave in the background of the trees. “Hey guys I think I see a cave over there, we can rest there for tonight.” Aidou and Zero stopped arguing and looked at Shiki. “But caves have bears and they could kill us.” Aidou said while slightly cowering.

“Don’t worry Aidou the cave is too small to house a bear. Also if one comes just freeze it.” Shiki said reassuring his friend. Zero frowned not liking abuse towards animals. As they made their way to the cave Zero finally noticed the changes that were done to his friends and he froze in shock. Noticing their friend stopped they turned and looked at him. “Your heads,” Zero said while pointing to the tops of their heads.  Being curious Aidou reached up to see what was on his head but froze when he felt two long blond furry appendages coming from the side of his head replacing his normal ones. He turned in horror not wanting to see if it was really there, but as he unfortunately expected there was a blond and white bunny tail. Zero reached to see if he had any appendages attached he found a pair of cat silver ears and a tail. Senri found brown dog ears and a fluffy brown tail. “What did that bastard do to us?” Zero said angrily. Senri sighed and began to walk away. “Where are you going?” Aidou asked confused. “To the cave to much has happened today and quite frankly I’m tired.” They followed Senri to the cave and each found a place to sleep comfortable.     

 

 

 

 


	3. The Rescue

 

 

 

Chapter 3: The Rescue

Three Days went by with no one seeing or hearing from Aidou, Senri, and Zero. Chairman Cross was beginning to pace. He called for Kaname to quickly come to his office. Cross paced around his office wishing the pureblood was already here. As he was about to call for the pureblood again when he heard a knock at the door, “Come in.” Kaname quickly entered the room to see a worried Cross pacing back in forth, “What seems to be the problem Chairman?” Cross stopped pacing and looked at Kaname shocked. “‘What seems to be the problem Chairman?’  What else could be the problem then three of my students have been missing for 72 hours and no one else seems to care but ME!? That’s the problem.” Kaname didn’t say anything but felt hurt that Cross thought he didn’t care if his friends and Kiryu were missing. “Cross you know that I care about my friends more than anything.”

“I know I’m sorry it’s just this is all hitting to me really hard.” Cross sighed ashamed. Kaname sighed. “Well I do have some good news.” Cross quickly bounded over to the pureblood and began to shake him back and forth while shouting, “What news? Tell me Tell Me **TELL ME**!” Kaname quickly pulled Chairman Cross off his uniform blazer, and took a step back. With a final clear of his throat the pureblood opened his mouth to speak,

“As I was saying, I was talking to Seiren and we think Rido might have kidnapped them.”

“Why would Rido capture his own son?” Cross said as he looked confused. “I don’t know but that’s our only lead.” Cross nods. “Well I’ll call the Hunter’s Association and get a few hunter’s over there.” Kaname nods his head in agreement. He turns to leave. “Alright my group and I shall be departing soon. Is there anything else Chairman.” Cross shakes his head and starts to talk on the phone. Kaname takes this as a sign to leave the office.

 

When Kaname gets back to the Night Class dorms he sees his group or Circle waiting for him at the front door.

“Kaname-sama did you get approval?”

“Yes and I’ll be in my chambers preparing.”

Kaname left his followers there and went up to his room. He was packing a bag when he sensed his sister/fiancée coming towards his room. He opened his door right before she could knock. “Hello Yuuki please come in.” He widened the door to let her in. She came in and took a seat on his sofa. Closing the door he went and joined her. “So Yuuki did you need something?” She looked up at him and shifted nervously. “I was just wondering if you could maybe not save Zero.” Kaname looked at her shocked. “But he’s your adopted brother.” She sneered at the statement and turned her head up. “I could never think of that filth as a brother.” Kaname stood up and looked at her in repulsion. “But I thought you loved Zero as a brother.” Yuuki stood up and faced him. “I never liked him he always stole the attention when he came into the room. When I found out you hate him too I stopped hanging around him. The only reason I pretended to like him was to make you jealous.” She tried to touch him but Kaname quickly backed away. “I always thought you were a sweet girl who cared about her brother. But now I see you’re just a manipulative girl who will play with people’s feelings not caring if they get hurt. Get out.” Kaname turned away from her trying to block out the perfect image of her and see her as she really is.

“But...”

“ **GET OUT**!”  Yuuki turned to storm out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned back to Kaname. “It doesn’t matter if you hate me now The Vampire Council wants us together to keep the bloodline going and they’re going to have it.” Her eyes briefly flash red in anger. She quickly turned and slammed the door leaving cracks all around it. Kaname sat back the sofa wondering how he was going to deal with Rido and now Yuuki.

 

Downstairs from Kaname’s internal strife, his Circle of friends were discussing how they were going to help him. Takuma Ichijou and Kain Akatsuki were talking about their missing friends. “How are we going to know which of Ridos mansions to go to?”Kain looked over at his blonde friend waiting for a response.

“Kain have you and Aidou gone through the Family Bond Ceremony?” 

“Yes why?”

“Obviously you know how you can track someone through their bond.”

“So you want me to track Aidou. But that doesn’t help us with which mansion to start with.”

“We could start with the one closest to us in the Akuryō Forest.”

“We should tell Kaname-sama immediately.”

Kain and Takuma ran up to Kaname’s room and knocked on the door. They heard Kaname call them in. “What do you need?” Takuma explained his plan to Kaname. Kaname stood from the couch and told them to gather everyone in the meeting room.

As soon as everyone was present excluding Yuuki, Kaname began. “Thanks to the Efforts of Takuma and Kain we shall start searching for our dear friends through Kain’s bond with Aidou.”

Hearing this someone decided to intervene, “KAIN why do you have a bond with Aidou.” Kain groans, “Ruka it’s just a family bond calm down.” She huffed and sat next to her soon-to-be mate.

Kaname clears his throat, “As I was saying we shall follow them through the bond starting in the Akuryō Forest.” The group ran out of the dorm and headed to the forest.

 

In the forest of where the three vampires are located they continue to walk through the forest. “Hey Senri why do you think father kidnap us?”

“I don’t know but he is a very demented man.”

“Well do you know where we are?” Aidou asked.

“Well two of fathers mansions are in the forest so we’re in the Akuryō Forest or the Kyofu Forest.”

“Well we could use my bond.”

“Bond?”Zero and Senri said confused. Aidou nodded his head enthusiastically, “Yeah me and Kain have a Family Bond. So I can follow it and it will lead us home. Zero and Senri look hopeful. “So which way do we go?” Zero asked. Aidou pointed to his left, “Um that way.” Aidou started running in the direction with Zero and Senri behind him. As they ran they noticed the thickness of the trees becoming thinner and thinner. When they got to the entrance of the forest they saw a crowd of Hunters and the Vampires from Cross Academy. “THEY’RE SAFE!” an extremely happy Cross shouted.

 

Back at Rido’s Mansion, the master of the house was not pleased. He called for his three minions to come before him. “Have you found them yet?” the three minions started to sweat. “No Rido-sama.” Ichiru spoke to his master. “Then **WHY HAVE YOU COME BEFORE ME**?” the three flinch back and cower slightly. “Sir we think they have already escaped back to the Academy.” Rido raised an eyebrow to the statement. “And why do you think that.” Naraku came forward, “Because when we finally caught up to them they were surrounded by hunter’s and Kaname’s Circle. “ **WHAT**!”


	4. A/N

So people seem to still be interested in this story. This like my worst writing ever but I was dealing with school and still am ut since people are still interested I'll continue. I guess.

DON'T EXPECT GOOD WRITING JUST BETTER THAN WHAT WAS ALREADY WRITTEN. I'M TO LAZY TO TURN OFF MY CAP LOCK SO I'LLkEEP IT ON FOR NOW.

 

IF ANY ONE HAS ANY IDEAS OR WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ANY IDEAS OF WHERE THEY WANT THE STORY TO GO BE IT MPREG OR NO MPREG OR EVEN CHARACTER DEATH. TELL ME NOW BECAUSE CHAPTERS WILL JUST BE WHATEVERS AT THE TOP OF MY MIND MOST OF THE TIME.

THAT'S ALL EXPECT A CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE TIME AWAY FROM CLASS BUT YOU DON'T THAT SO IT'LL BE...UGH.. S-SOMETIME...S-so-soon...maybe.

 

Bye ;)

For now 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters may not be posted fast do to changes in lifestyle.


End file.
